Mayhem & Mischief
by eeco
Summary: SW, Thao, (yes self-inserts)and Tails cause trouble in Knothole by capturing some of the "grownups" ^_^ Will the grownups be rescued? You have to read to find out! R&R please


Disclaimer: All Sonic characters are © to SEGA® Archie Comics®. Lauralanguatina and other fan characters © to me. Please ask to use. Thanks  
  
Note: My friend Silver Wind Rose also wrote this story. The parts that are in // is where SW is talking into her pretend communicator.  
  
  
  
  
  
//This is SW reporting for duty. My mission. Yes Sir I understand. Attack the blue hedgehog with double fudge chocolate ice cream. I will do everything I can to ensure he doesn't reach the fort. Permission to use strawberry, thank you. I-//  
  
"SW What are you doing under the table?"  
  
"Awwwww, Laura you interrupted me just as I was going to start my mission!"  
  
"What mission?" A suspicious tone creeping into her voice  
  
"Classified."  
  
"CLASIFIED!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ya. I can't tell you 'cause you'd mess it up. You're a GROWNUP." Thinking that explained all  
  
"Why I never- HEY, what are you doing with my ice cream?! Brat!!!" Laura yelled.  
  
"Classified!!!!!!!!!!" SW said over her shoulder as she raced out of the room barely ahead of a seething Laura.  
  
***  
  
We see SW running outside to get away from Laura (Ice-cream still in hand).  
  
"SW! GET BACK HERE!!"  
  
SW runs out the door and the door slams shut in Laura's face.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Gotta hide gotta hide!"  
  
SW finds a bush by the river and jumps in.  
  
//Whew. That was close. Sir, no sir, I haven't attacked the blue one yet, but I have been found and attacked by one of his spies. What? Oh yes I will try to find agent 002, but he isn't in my immediate location. Oh...is that why he isn't here? I see, so you want me to attack their leader, the blue one? Oh he has his bodyguard guarding agent 002. I will give the orders to agent Otter. Mmmmm. Good ice cream. What? No I am not eating the weapons, again. Thank you sir, I will not fail you and I will hopefully, I mean I will find both missing agents.//  
  
"SW! SW, where are you?"  
  
(whispering) "Uh ho, being tracked by that spy again."  
  
SW takes off running around the house to the front yard so Laura doesn't find her. As she runs in the front door, she sees Thao watching TV. She runs into the kitchen and puts up the ice cream because it is melting and goes to Thao. "Psst. Otter."  
  
"What? What are you talking about SW?"  
  
"No, Otter, its agent Cutie Pie, and your agent Otter. We have a case to infiltrate and attack the grownup leader with ice-cream."  
  
"Oh okay CP, but why do you want to attack Sally?"  
  
"Not Sally, she's no fun. I mean the blue one."  
  
"Oh, but why ice cream? Why not water guns and water balloons and water balloon launchers?"  
  
"Otter, that's why they have you here still."  
  
//Sir, this is CP reporting with agent Otter. She suggested that we use water instead of ice cream. What yes I told her that. Thank you sir.//  
  
"He said it was a great idea. Come on lets go get our weapons and free agent 002."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Tails!"  
  
"Oh okay. Lets go."  
  
As SW and Thao went to get geared up, Laura is frantically searching for SW, because it isn't safe out there in the forest.  
  
"Where is she?" Laura is clearly upset. "What if Mecha or RK got her? Oh the poor thing. Sometimes I wish I would put higher locks on the doors, but then Thao would let her out. Oh!" Laura shakes her head and walks around some more. All she is thinking is about finding a small silver mass of fur covered in blood or worse. (I don't know what is worse, but you get the idea.)  
  
Back in the house, SW and Thao are walking out the front door. Both have backpacks, 2 jumbo squirt guns, a balloon launcher, and about 100 to 200 balloons each. Thao also has her jet board. Both climb on the jet board and take off for Knothole.  
  
***  
  
Laura walked into the house so she could double-check it, and then if SW wasn't there, she would call Knothole to see if she was there. "She has to be somewhere, doesn't she?"  
  
After searching the house thoroughly, she noticed that: 1. Thao was nowhere to be seen, and 2. there were empty water balloon bags in the kitchen. She decided to phone Knothole after she cleaned up the mess.  
  
***  
  
As Laura was doing this, SW and Thao were about ¾ the way to Knothole (Yes, Thao's jet board goes 40 MPH, and Laura spent a long time searching the house.) and were discussing the method they should use to save "agent 002", and attack the "leader."  
  
"I still think we should just act nicely like nothing is wrong."  
  
"But their leader's guard, Uncy Knux would think something is suspicious if I act nice toward him, Otter." Darn him, she thought, he just has to be in Knothole now!  
  
"Ok, then lets act like Laura wanted us to get something. That way we can also have a stronghold. darn! We don't have the key. I guess we can pretend we do."  
  
"I guess it'll have to work. If not, we can always just go and start shooting."  
  
"K, keep quiet, I'm going to slow down and act like we planned. Were almost there."  
  
***  
  
Sonic was sitting in Knuckle's hut and was watching as Tails got his punishment for using his instant chilidog maker for who-knows-what. He couldn't believe Tails took him seriously when he said it wasn't fast enough! But Sonic didn't have the heart to punish his lil' bro, so he turned him over to Knuckles.  
  
"Ok, after you clean this, you can reorganize this, than clean my entire hut. How's that sound?"  
  
"Stupid! Why do I get in trouble?" Tails turns to Sonic. "You said it was too slow! I wanted to make it faster!"  
  
"You broke it!"  
  
"Not on purpose!"  
  
"Just for that, you can clean Sonic's hut too!"  
  
"WHAT! Totally unfair!" Tails spun around and faced Knux as he said that.  
  
"And I'm watching you the whole time till your done!" Knux said.  
  
"Just like a grownup," Tails mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Good then you can start."  
  
"Knux I'll be at the river swimming." Sonic said as he walked out of the hut and shut the door.  
  
***  
  
As Sonic sat down and took off his shoes to swim, Thao and SW were just coming up in the trees next to him.  
  
"Look SW- er, I mean CP, its Son- er, the grownups leader. Should we attack him?"  
  
"I wish we could, but we forgot ropes." SW sighed.  
  
"We could get some, I'm sure he has some in his hut, or Knux might have some rope." Thao suggested.  
  
"I don't know if Sonic has ropes, but I do know that Knux has some. He had to use them on me last time Laura had me stay with him for what she calls 'stress relief'." SW grinned.  
  
"So, lets kill two birds with one stone."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Easy, we save Tai- er, 002, and get the rope."  
  
"While were at it let's take a prisoner ourselves. We can use the rope to catch Uncy Knux."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
***  
  
"Knux, you have to move your feet if you want the floor clean!"  
  
"No I don't, you just have to wash it later." Knuckles said matter-of- factly.  
  
Tails mumbles something.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." Tails said with a sweet, sarcastic voice.  
  
Just then Thao knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Knuckles growled.  
  
"Its Thao, Laura sent me to get something."  
  
"Come in."  
  
Knuckles was talking to Thao as he went to look for a book that Thao had remembered seeing Laura reading a while back. As this was happening, SW snuck in and grabbed the rope. She whispered to Tails the mission and what to do.  
  
"I think she already had read it, but she insisted on getting it."  
  
Tail was about to slam the door shut when a communicator somewhere in the room went off. All looked up from what they were doing as Knuckles went and turned it on.  
  
"Knux, this is Laura, have you seen SW or Thao?"  
  
"As a matter of fact Thao is right he-" Knuckles was cut off as Thao tackled him. Tails shut the door, and then helped Thao and SW as they tied up Knuckles. SW also stuffed a gag in his mouth. They all carried him outside, to find Sally walking up to them.  
  
"What are you guys doing to Knuckles? And Tails, aren't you suppose to be in punishment?"  
  
"Knux said we could tie him up and Sonic isn't mad at me no more" Tails quickly lied to her so they could get away.  
  
"Ok, I guess, but be careful."  
  
"Oh, we will" SW said with an evil grin on her face as they carried Knuckles off into the forest.  
  
***  
  
"Knux? KNUCKLES? Knuckles do you here me?" What happened to him? Then she realized she heard noises as the transmission ended. This could only mean one thing, the girls we causing mischief in Knothole. Laura was both relived and distraught at once. She had to go help poor Knuckles from a fate that would ultimately lead to her being the one to cause it.  
  
She hoped on her jet board and activated her jet boots and was off. Then she returned and locked up her hut. Then was off again.  
  
***  
  
As soon as they left the village, they hung Knuckles upside down from a tree. He spat out the gag then started struggling to escape.  
  
"You kids are sooo going to get it once I get untied. You can't hold me." Still struggling Knuckles isn't getting anywhere fast, and the "kids" are laughing so hard they can barely breath as they are watching him struggle.  
  
Thao was the first to control herself. "You not going anywhere fast *giggles* I tied the ropes myself *starts laughing uncontrollably again*"  
  
"I don't see why that is so funny!"  
  
SW controls herself, then starts laughing again. "Stop *pant* STOP *pant* I *pant* can't *pant* breath *pant*."  
  
Thao recovers and after a minute of catching her breath, she continues. "I was in the Hedgehogseal army, remember. I am a master at tying things up. Mobians have had to be cut out of the ropes when I tied them up."  
  
"I think that you need a gag again. You're getting too loud. Mustn't warn the leader." SW said, and then promptly stuffed a gag into his mouth, which he spat out. SW got angry and stuffed it in really hard into his mouth. Knuckle's eyes opened wide and they heard a distinct "mouph" sound as Knuckles tried to cry out in pain. He had every right to; it hurts to have someone shove his or her hand down your throat.  
  
"You know, were gonna get in sooo much trouble when this is over." Tails reminded everyone.  
  
"Ya, but it will be worth it." SW stated. "But lets go get his boss." She points to Knuckles."  
  
"Ok!" The other two said in unison.  
  
"Wait SW, I hear Laura's jet board." Thao said quickly.  
  
"You can't hear Laura's jet board!" SW said smartly.  
  
"Ok, I heard something hit a tree limb and it isn't Sonic!"  
  
"Troops ready to attack the spy?"  
  
"Yes ma'm!"  
  
***  
  
Laura was just getting to Knothole, and she turned off her jet boots. Then had to duck as she almost hit a tree branch, then promptly hit another one she failed to see, which knocked her off of her jet board (well she hung upside down because of the gravity field it created at her feet). As she stopped and put away her jet board, she thought she heard a rustle in the bushes. She turned and promptly heard a noise behind her. She then knew she was in a trap. She froze. Then she reached down to grab her gun. But before she could get a hold of it, she was tackled from behind.  
  
"Oomph!" Laura immediately started to fight like a trapped wild cat.  
  
"Grab her! I'll tie her up!" Laura recognized the voice as Thao (It was a good thing that it was Thao that had tackled her; she might have badly hurt someone else) and looked up in time to see SW stuff a gag in her mouth.  
  
As they drag her back to their "stronghold." Laura was thinking: I can escape from Robotoplis with mecha bots on my heels, but can be trapped by a couple of kids! What a world!  
  
A couple of minutes later found her in the same position as Knuckles, except she didn't try to escape. She knew that it was futile to try to escape from one of Thao's traps. She just hung there. She couldn't reach for her knife on account that Thao and SW had taken that and her pouch.  
  
She and Knuckles watched as the "kids" disappeared. They reappeared some minutes later with Sonic, tied up just like them.  
  
***  
  
Getting Sonic wasn't hard at all. Thao just dove in and pulled Sonic under the water. Sure he started fighting, but Thao had his foot until he was practically drowned and didn't get hurt. Then she dragged him to shore, where the other two held him as she tied him up.  
  
***  
  
The kids then took off to get some lunch and the captives spit out their gags.  
  
"Ha! You guys are pathetic! All they probably had to do to catch you was to say 'boo' and you probably fainted! I on the other hand put up a great fight!" Sonic said coolly. (He was soaked with water from his recent dunking)  
  
"Oh, shut-up Sonic!" The other two said in unison. They were both not in the mood for him.  
  
"Sonic, I wouldn't try to escape. You couldn't get out if to tried for days." Laura said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Ha! Just watch me!" Sonic starts to struggle and stays struggling for 5 minutes before giving up. "Okay, *pant* so I can't *pant* get out."  
  
"Laura why did you little runt call Sonic my 'boss'?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"Firstly she isn't a little runt and secondly she- what! Oh no! This isn't good."  
  
"What?" The two others said at the same time  
  
"SW was playing a game earlier about covering Sonic with ice-cream. She called him the leader of the grown-ups. Then when I was looking for her I found a lot of water balloon bags, empty, in the kitchen."  
  
"Cool! I'm the leader, you all have to do what I say!"  
  
"Fine with me." Laura said bluntly.  
  
"Why is that fine with you?" Knux asked, shocked.  
  
"Cause were gonna be soaked at the stake, and everybody knows that the leader are always the first ta go, then guards, then spies." Laura said evilly.  
  
"WHAT!!!" The other two shouted.  
  
"Man Laura your good." Said a voice from the bushes.  
  
"Well that was a quick lunch SW!" Laura answered.  
  
"SW! When I get my hands on you I'm going to.to." Knuckles trailed off in Echidna, as he was too mad to say it in Mobian.  
  
"To what Uncy Knux?" She asked smartly, knowing that he hated being called that. "Oh and Laura, lunch was quick 'cause Uncy Knux had no food."  
  
"I don't know, but when I do, not even Laura can protect you!" Knuckles was really mad, no, a better word would be seethingly livid. Laura looked at Sonic and nodded her head, she understood Knuckles and she knew when he was this mad, RK couldn't even stop him.  
  
"Enough chatter with the enemies, SW. We have a job to do." Tails said.  
  
"That's General CP to you Private Two-Tails. But your right, Lt. Spike, prepare the captives for their execution. Hahahahahaha!" SW laughed with such a sinister darkness and evilness that she could've been a mecha bot. Everyone stared at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
***  
  
Thao decided that it would be easier for her to just to take care of Knuckles last. So she went over and cut Sonic down.  
  
"Oomph!"  
  
Thao then tied him to a nearby pole that had been stuck in the ground. There were three of them and each was about as high as Thao (4'6"). Then she took Laura and tied her up, noticing that it took longer to tie her up than it did Sonic.  
  
Laura wasn't making this easy, but then again, she wasn't the perfect cooperator with whoever was trying to make her do something she didn't want to do either. But finally, Thao got Laura tied up to her stake. There was one pole left and it was right in between Sonic and Laura. Thao walked up and cut Knuckles down, then tackled him. After an obviously short fight (most fights are short when one of the fighters is totally tied up), Knuckles found himself tied to the stake that had his name on it.  
  
Thao walked back to the group and then to the horror of the victims, saw them pull out water balloon launchers and huge water guns. (maybe bazookas is a better word)  
  
"These aren't normally kids!" Sonic shouted.  
  
"No kidding!" Knuckles and Laura shouted back.  
  
"Maybe if we yell someone will hear us." Laura suggested.  
  
"I'm not yelling for help from a couple of kids!" Knuckles said.  
  
"Me neither Laura!"  
  
"Ready Mobians? Fir-."  
  
"Wait! Don't we get a last word?" Laura tried to stall them.  
  
"Laura, you know as well as I do that even your brother doesn't follow that policy!" Thao said.  
  
"As I was saying, ready lads? Fire!"  
  
Water and balloons filled the air for a minute. After that Laura and Knuckle let out their breaths and opened their eyes (they didn't even realize that they even did that), and looked at each other. They were ok, but when they looked at Sonic, man! He looked like he just came in from a monsoon.  
  
"Knuckles should we be afraid now?" Laura asked sweetly.  
  
"Those can't be normal kids! I'm callin' if you are!" Knuckles said shockedly.  
  
They started screaming for help, but they didn't get far before Tails and SW came up with gags to shut them up. But Laura wasn't going quietly. She let out an extremely high-pitched squeal (like a dog whistle). Both kids fell to the ground covering their ears.  
  
"Knux call for help, I keep the kids at bay." Laura ordered, then started making that sound again.  
  
"K" Knuckles started yelling for help again.  
  
"STOP, Laura STOP! It hurts!" Tails and SW were practically crying while Thao looked on at a complete loss of help to the poor little foxes.  
  
"Only if you let us go."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then." Laura stared up again.  
  
It wasn't long before Sally arrived, with Bunny. When they saw the predicament they started laughing, but not for long. Laura saw them and stopped making that sound. The two foxes slowly uncovered their ears and looked to find Bunny picking them up by their scruffs. And Sally untied, or at least tried to untie Laura, Knuckles and poor drenched Sonic.  
  
"Sally my knife is over there. "Laura looked over to where her stuff was. Sally retrieved it and cut them loose. As soon as Knuckles was free, he ran and tackled Thao and tied her up with the rest of the rope, and then did the same to the others. He tied SW's rope extra tight. Then they walked back to Knothole. Sally supporting Sonic (who couldn't really walk all that well thanks to his little brush with kids), Bunny carrying Thao, Knuckles carried Tails, and Laura carried SW. Knuckles offered to carry SW instead of her, but Laura declined with this statement:  
  
"No thanks, I still want her to live a little longer."  
  
***  
  
It had been a day since the incident and all of the kids were being punished for their actions. Sonic and Laura had agreed to let Knuckles handle the punishments. Laura allowed it under the circumstance that she wasn't killed. Knuckles took them to The Floating Island so they could start their punishment.  
  
"Tails, you are to fix all the mechanical things here on the island and clean all of the Chaotrix's huts and all of the huts on the island. Plus, you still have Sonic's and my hut to clean when you get back, which you won't be until you finish your job here." Knuckles said this with the same smirk he wore when her first assigned Tails' other chores back in Knothole.  
  
"What! You can't do that!"  
  
"SW," Knuckles turned to her with an (in here opinion) evil grin; ignoring Tails. "You are going to be my personal servant until Tails is done with all of his chores."  
  
SW just stared dumbfounded at him. Knuckles turned to Thao.  
  
"And you also can be my personal slave- er- servant." Knuckles looked triumphantly at them.  
  
"And what if we refuse to do what you say, Uncy Knux?"  
  
"Ya, what if we refuse to do what you say?"  
  
"Then I beat you all to a pulp. And SW and Thao, you can call me 'your most powerful and exulting master'."  
  
*All gulp*  
  
*Mumbling from SW*  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing Knu- I mean," SW sighed." Your most power and exulting master of the emeralds."  
  
"Hey, I like that better. Ok, then get to work. Thao, I want you sweep the fighting arena, water it, and then go get the chaotrix and invite them for a party, my treat. And you, SW, get me a big bowel of grapes. If you eat one I'll know, then you can feed them to me while I relax in the shade." Knuckles like this idea of him being the one to punish the kids. It gave him something to look forward to. He then went to lie in the sun for a while while waiting for the grapes.  
  
1 The End 


End file.
